


submit

by notavodkashot



Series: FFXV one shots [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Gladio knows how to give Dino what he wants.





	submit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt meme:
> 
> Give me gay Dino being a big sub for (insert person here) GIVE ME GAY DINO

“You see that?” Gladio says against his ear, over the sound of Dino’s whimpers, “that’s gonna go in you, pretty boy, and it’s gonna fucking mold you to shape.”

Gladio rubs his cock between Dino’s thighs - he’s been told to keep them closed, but he can’t, he can’t, he’s about to fall and all he wants is to surrender to it. It’s going to break him, Dino thinks, it’s going to literally break him, and that’d be a suitable end for a full page spread of the evening post, rising star reporter dead from cock.

He can’t wait.

“Beg me for it,” Gladio orders, terrible and forceful, and Dino wants him to never leave, never stop fucking his thighs and telling him exactly how he’s going to break him to pieces. “You’re good at talking,” he adds, grinning into Dino’s hair, one hand holding both of Dino’s high on the wall, keeping him stretched up and unbalanced, the other absently petting his chest. “So talk.”

Dino takes a deep breath, arches his back invitingly, and  _does_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
